Avengers: Surtur Return
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: The Avengers had face many dangers before, but will they be able to defend against the fire demon known as Surtur. Is the future that Kang told them will come true when people of the future told them that the future is a hellish nightmare? Will they be able to defeat him and change the future?


**Chapter 1: The Peace Ends**

Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, was alone in the assemble room. He was looking through J.A.R.V.I.S's data bank which were display in holographic images. It had been a year since the Skrull invasion and Galactus' attack. The Avengers had many new members since then; Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Spider-man, Wolverine, and etc. He was happy that Bucky joined the Avengers soon after he clean up the messes from his past. Bucky had been getting along with the other Avengers especially Black Widow.

The two were the ultimate infiltration and spy team. Each mission they went on they were successful and they seem to get closer every time. Hawkeye didn't seem to mind because he seem to be close to Mockingbird. She joined the team to represent S.H.I.E.L.D alliance along with Quake. Nick Fury rejoin S.H.I.E.L.D if a couple of his agents join the Avengers in exchange S.H.I.E.L.D would not get in their way nor force them to have a registration with the government. Some of the Avengers were able to find someone special. Tony was married to Pepper now, T'Challa was engaged to Storm from the X-men, Hank and Janet were now a couple, and Bruce was dating a woman name Elizabeth Ross.

After he finished looking at his friends' files, he started to look at his enemies' files. First he look at his arch nemesis, Red Skull. Just a couple days ago he escaped from prison along with Zemo and Grim Reaper thanks to Baron Strucker and his Hydra troops. He knew it won't be long until Red Skull make his move, but the question was how.

He spoke to himself, "Hydra would either steal some of the latest weapon, components, or gather more men to help them conquer the world. They could have the Red Hulk, Whirlwind, Absorbing Man, the Serpent Society..."

As soon as he said that name he imagine Madame Viper. He brought up her file and just stared at the picture. He remembered the time when he was a prisoner on a Skrull ship with her and a few others. He still couldn't understand why she rescue him. She said that she doesn't like to be in her enemies' debt, but she doesn't seem the type to return the favor. He wondered if there was another reason.

"There you are Captain America" a strange voice echoed through the room.

Steve smirked, "How many times do I have to tell you Vision?" He turned around before he finish speaking, "Just call me Steve when we are not fighting."

Soon a figure in a yellow cape appeared from the wall and landed on his feet, "Sorry, but it is a sign of respect."

Steve chuckled, "So anyway what bring you down here?"

"Everyone is here Captain. They are celebrating without you" Vision said.

"Well I guess I should head up now."

The two walked to the elevator and headed up. Vision decided to ask a question, "How come you were looking at Madame Viper's profile again?"

"I don't know. It just that I can't still figure out why she saved me?" he answered.

"Like you humans say life is full of mysteries."

Steve chuckled, "I guess so. So who is here already?" All the sudden they heard a loud bang from upstairs which caused Capt. to sigh, "If I had to guess that will be Hulk and Thing going out it which means the Fantastic Four are here?"

"Yes. Along with everyone including Beast, Nightcrawler, and Storm from the X-men are here."

"Well I guess it will be one big party then."

"Indeed."

Meanwhile outside the mansion there was a party being held. Everyone were having a great time talking to each other while the Hulk and Thing duke it out. Janet, Carol, Barbara, and Pepper were talking to Elizabeth. Barbara spoke first, "Can't they just get along with each other for once."

Janet spoke right after her, "I don't understand how you can live with the Hulk. To be honest I thought Hulk doesn't like letting Banner out."

Betty turned to the fight and smirked, "He doesn't, but Banner managed to convince him. He said that if there any sign of trouble or anything that involves with the Avengers he would let the Hulk handle it. In exchange Bruce is allow to be out when I'm around or there anything peaceful."

"Come on you stupid monster! Give me best shot!" yelled the Thing.

"Bring it!" Hulk roared.

"Let us hope they don't trash the mansion" Carol said before taking a sip of her drink.

Pepper turned to see some of the guys betting on who will the fight. She sighed when she saw her husband was with them, "I hope that Tony and the others don't inspire them to continue." That caused the girls to laugh a little.

Back with the guys, they were betting on who will win the fight. Tony was putting money down, "Hulk is going to win."

"No Thing will crush him!" Johnny said while putting down his money.

"I have to go with Hulk on this one" James said as he put his cash in.

"Same here" Clint replied.

"I'm going with Thing" Lucas said while placing his share on.

"Thing" Iron Fist answered.

"My bet is Hulk" Doc Samson spoke out.

"Money on Thing" Falcon said.

Thor watched the scene with Hank and Scott. He raised his eyebrow, "Hank what do mortals find so fun in betting who is going to win?"

"Trust me Thor, I wonder the exact same thing" he replied.

"You know what they say, guys will be guys" Scott said which caused Thor and Hank to nod in agreement.

Not to far from them T'Challa, Spider-man, Bucky, Black Widow, Quake, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and the X-men were busy talking. Quake turned to Black Panther who had an arm wrapped around Storm, "So when is the wedding?"

"I say in about a couple weeks or so" T'Challa answered.

"How come?" asked Mister Fantastic.

"If we can finally have a day when there is no trouble or the end of the world business" Storm explained.

"Well I hope it comes soon" Sue said.

"Yeah. You chose a good man Storm" Wolverine said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you Logan."

"We'll miss you back at the Institute once you get married" Beast said.

"Don't worry I'll come and visit."

"By the way Nightcrawler how things with Wanda?" T'Challa asked the blue furry man.

"Oh well... It is going well, but she been recently busy governing Genosha. So it is kind of hard to see her" he answered.

"I hope things goes well with her Kurt" Storm said.

"Same here."

"Speaking of relationship how your with Natasha, Bucky?" asked Spider-man.

Bucky finished taking a sip of his drink, "Fine."

"Are you sure? It seems that the two of you are always together."

"It is because the missions we take required people with our skills."

"Really? It's seem to me it something else. Almost like..."

Natasha decided to speak to prevent Spider-man finishing his sentence, "What about you and Black Cat?"

The wall crawler froze for a second before speaking, "Um... It is kinda complicated."

"How so?" Beast asked.

"She is a criminal and I am a hero. So how do you have a relationship with someone when the person is your enemy?"

"I don't know how to answer that, but there is always a way to make it work."

"I sure hope so."

Wolverine sniffed for a second and smirked, " About time you show up Capt."

The group turned to face him and Vision. Steve smiled, "Sorry for being late, but duties call."

"You know you need to relax sometimes Captain" Spider-man said.

"I know, but I can't take any chances with Red Skull. He's crafty and sneaky. There no telling what he may do next."

"When that happen, we'll take him down" Logan said while raising his left hand up to summon his claws.

"For now Captain you need to enjoy yourself" Black Panther said.

"I suppose you're right, T'Challa."

Tony started to shout out while getting on top of a stand, "Okay, okay people can I have your attention please." Everyone turned to Tony including Hulk and Thing, "Well that was easy." He grabbed a glass and brought it to the air, "I like to make a toast." Everyone raised their glasses in the air while listening to Tony's speech, "It had been a full year since the invasion and Galactus. We have proven that we are a powerful team and we can take on anything that comes at us. We are here today to celebrate for the creation of this team, the Avengers. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone answered before taking a sip.

"Now I like to have our leader to come up here and say a few words."

Steve walked up to the stand while everyone was clapping, "I've not been in this time for very long as all of you had. However one thing hadn't change. The world need heroes to defend it. We are those heroes. We need to stay united to defend the people from danger. The people look at us to as the symbol of hope. There will always be people who will try to blame us for misfortune. Villains will always come back to fight us and new ones will rise to conquer humanity. We will be there to stop them, as long there is evil we will be there to stop it. That is what make us the Avengers."

Right before the crowd could cheer a sudden quake appeared for a minute. Spider-man spoke, "Okay will the two of you stop fighting for once?"

"It wasn't us" Thing replied.

"It felt a little bigger than ours" Hulk said.

Soon J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke, "Sorry for the interruption, but Hydra forces are attacking the city."

"Well I guess party over. Just say the word Capt" Tony said.

"Avengers Assemble!"

Everyone dropped their drinks and rushed to the jets that were summoned by Tony. Wolverine turned to the X-men, "Come on you guys can help too."

"Fighting along side with the Avengers, this should be interesting" Beast said which caused Nightcrawler and Storm to nod their head.

"Where are they?" Steve asked Tony who was getting into his armor that flew in recently.

"J.A.R.V.I.S said that they are in the center of the city and they are coming from the dock."

"We need to separate our forces in order to stop them, but we need..."

"My apologies Captain, but I am detecting a strange energy signature coming from space and it is on the move" the computer said.

"Yes I detect it too" Vision said.

"Where is it heading?" Captain asked.

"Right in the center of this city" the two machines answered which caused Steve to look at the sky.

"What could it be?"


End file.
